Karma The Seme files
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: Collection of Seme Ichigo files. Pairings with Female or Males accepted. First up is Ichi/FemBya Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Ichigo/femBya by request**

**Here is part one^^**

_**The Uninvited**_

_**Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplacable spark. In the hopeless swamps of the not quite, the not yet, and the not at all, do not let the hero in your soul perish and leave only frustration for the life you deserved, but never have been able to reach. The world you desire can be won, it exists, it is real, it is possible, it is yours. ~**Ayn Rand**, _Atlas Shrugged_  
><strong>_

_**Chapter one; Memento Mori**_

Despite Byakuya's carefully framed exterior, with her hair neatly tied back into a tight french curl accented only by two long jade hair pins protruding from the dark mass, and her peach colored ankle length coat firmly tied at her waist by a thin leather belt, she is nervously considering turning away from the inconspicuously dull gray metal door.

Ichigo Kurosaki's apartment.

The wind blusters at her back, strong enough to make her take another step closer. Her pale brown leather gloves tighten in the fur lined pockets of her coat. Lifting a hand from her pocket she pauses with her fingers next to the round glowing doorbell button. Why did she agree to do this? Another brisk breeze pushes her fingers to tap the soft blue light.

A pale light streaks out from the door as it opens, a puff of vapor clouds her vision. Instantly, she reaches into her coat for the letter given to her by Rukia, the thin envelop containing something so important Byakuya decided to give it to him in person. Deliver it and go.

"Yo! I'm going to be a few more minutes. You are on time for once. Now don't complain about the steam. You know-" Ichigo pauses as a slightly taller woman with dark hair stands in his doorway. "Oh, Byakuya." Leaning an arm on his door frame he ducks his head outside, the blast of steam hitting his bare upper torso and chest giving him a chill. "I guess this means no Rukia?" he says disappointed, his hand resting on the door curling into a lose fist.

"Rukia is on a mission and sent this message to you." she manages to say without stuttering at his exposed skin literally giving off a trail of mist. The human world is full of foreign gadgets, flashing lights and loud vehicles, but nothing could have prepared Byakuya for the sight of Ichigo freshly washed, and dripping water from his hairline down his neck to his tan chest. Blinking is shock she stands there, her deep blue eyes widening at the muscle tone she never once imagined was hiding behind his shinigami robes.

"Come on in. It's cold." He says, tugging her inside with a gentle hand on the shoulder choosing to ignore the hand reached in her coat at a note he really dreads to read. "I'll make you some hot tea. It'll warm you up."

Before she can raise a protest she finds herself in his apartment, the door closed behind her. Eying the space with a critical glance around she can see a simple one room apartment consisting of a green sofa near the wall on her right, a small television set near it, a rather tiny dinning table with a chair next to it and a minimal kitchenette littered with towels and bottles of shampoo. "I didn't mean to interrupt your..." Her voice dies away unsure if you can really call washing from a sink, bathing.

"Sorry about the mess. I just got home from work." Ichigo turns away from her and heads for the sink to grab his towel."I like to wash my hair and shave before a date."

Byakuya's eyes following the contours of his modestly toned back to come to a sudden stop on a tattoo. Black and bold against his golden flesh sits a black sun with it's winding dark rays swirling out into fine points in the center of his shoulder blades. It's unexpected, it's shocking really. Ichigo doesn't seem the type to get a tattoo, but it suits him. Always wild and unpredictable, to Byakuya, he has surprised her again. It's hypnotizing, that black sun itched into his well tanned skin. Unable to look away even when he begins to make small talk, she is so focused on that mark that her vision darkens but for Ichigo's slim back. Something about dinner plans, something about ice skating, she isn't quite sure what he is talking about. This is ridiculous. It's just a tattoo. She can't possibly be attracted to him over such a small thing. Besides, her sister is with him. That make Ichigo Kurosaki forbidden fruit. "Oh, your message." Pulling out the tiny envelope she hands it too him and takes a step back.

"Thanks, Byakuya." Grabbing the letter he picks up a towel from the counter, pats his head then wipes away the water drops from his shoulders. Laying the blue towel over his shoulder he opens the note and sighs. It's what he thought, and it's alright really he saw it coming anyway. Instead of being sad or angry he accepts Rukia's feelings and decides to let her go. Clean breaks are for the best. Fighting and yelling isn't something he ever enjoyed with her, despite her fiery personality, he found it tiring about Rukia. It's better this way. Setting the note on the table he walks over to his closet and pulls out the first shirt he comes too. "So how about it?" he asks turning around with a wide smile. "Would you like to?"

"I... um." Her eye lids flutter, then break away. "I think I should go." she tells him ready to escape this tiny room with a half naked man in it asking her things she doesn't know the answer too.

"Well all right!" Ichigo darts toward the doorway to put his coat on. "Give me just a minute, and we will go."

"_I meant to leave." _He vanishes out the door to do god knows what before she can protest. Now what is he doing? Catching a glimpse of the note sitting open on the table she takes a step closer to read it. Spying... now she is being nosy. What's next following him around the room like some school girl with a crush?

"_It's over. I'm sorry, Ichigo."_

Realizing it's a break up, a tight feeling streaks through her chest. Has Rukia lost her senses? To break up with him and in a letter of all things. That isn't considerate. _"Why am I taking his side? Maybe he did something terrible to her." _Her head shakes at the thought. Ichigo is a kind person. Rukia's note didn't blame or accuse him of anything so Byakuya decides not to think the worst of him.

Sitting down in the small creaky chair she slips her gloved hands back into her pockets pondering his reaction. He was so calm. Perhaps they've been having problems for awhile and this news is expected. This could be nothing more than Ichigo not wanting to be alone. It's good that she came, then.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo opens the door with a small shopping bag dangling from his fingertips and slightly out of breath.

"Alright." Byakuya rises from her chair. It cant' hurt to go along with him for an evening. She's never been the sort of person people come to for comfort, that fact alone is keeping her there.

"Now, You need one thing before leaving." he says holding up the plain brown bag. "The store didn't have many to choose from so..." Pulling out a white knit hat Ichigo tilts his head trying to find the right angle to put them on Byakuya without pulling on her hairpins. " Would you mind?" Ichigo lifts a hand up towards the hairpins staring intensely at her shocked expression, but pulls back suddenly feeling a bit awkward about touching her.

"It's fine." Byakuya tells him, raising a gloved hand up to the two woven jade hairpins and pulling them out.

Ichigo watches her hair tumble down in a silky sheen of midnight to lay around her shoulders. "H-Here." he says, carefully sliding the hat around the crown of her head. Damn it. If this was Rukia he would just smash the hat over her head and listen to her complain, but you can't treat Byakuya like some typical girl. "I'm sorry about the Panda ears. It was all the convenience store had and it's cold out today." he groans turning away from her large dark blue eyes staring blankly at him. _"S-Sweet... she looks so incredibly sweet right now."_

"You said that already." she quietly reminds him, her cheeks turning red from his nervousness.

"Oh, yeah..." Even wearing the silly white panda hat with cutely knit black ears she has a totally different air about her than Rukia, this is an elegant woman. Small in stature, but not in presence, Ichigo has always thought Byakuya has a way of commanding someone's attention. If she is in a room everyone should stop and look at her. "It's game time!

"Game time?"

Twenty minutes later Byakuya finds herself surrounded by screaming men crammed inside a large indoor hockey rink. The game has already started as they take their seats next to a large wall of plexiglass. "Kurosaki, why is there a wall here?"

"That's in case-"

Four bodies crash into the divider, a long trail of blood splatters the clear plastic in front of Byakuya's face.

"I thought this was a sport?" she gapes as the men crawl off each other. "It's so violent." tilting her head at the man on the other side of the wall she blinks wide eyed at the blood dripping from his lower lip. "This is a mundane legal avenue for expressing violence on another without repercussions."

"Yeah... maybe I shouldn't have brought you here." Ichigo scratches at the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. "It might be a little... _brutal_ for a girl like you."

The hockey player takes off his helmet and smiles at the petite beauty staring at him. "Hey pretty." He gives her his best grin, his hand swiping at the blood on his chin. "Panda Hat Girl..."

"Hello." Byakuya lifts an eyebrow at the man's attempt to flirt with her. "Fascinating."

"Oi..." Ichigo's knuckle raps on the plastic wall between them. "She is _my_ date."

"Meet me after the game sweetheart." The athlete puts his white helmet back on and gives Byakuya a wink. "I'll sign a puck for you."

"No thank you." Byakuya closes her eyes and looks away. "I have a proper escort you couldn't hope to compare yourself too."

"You heard the lady." he manages to say so astonished his mouth drops open in a wide gasp. Damn... she really didn't just say that right? He keeps watching her the rest of the game out of the corner of his eye, noticing the way her eyes are actually an ash blue and her lips are dusted with a light pink shade. Combine it with her clear alabaster skin and dark hair, Byakuya is obviously the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" He catches himself in a daze and looks away. "Yeah?"

"Explain the rules of this game."

"Well alright." He starts to talk about the goalie's and how to score. His body leans closer to her so he can talk over the crowd without yelling in her ear. Lifting up a hand he points out all the positions and their names while secretly enjoying the unusual scent of her perfume. It's a deep scent, almost unrecognizable, one that draws you in for a closer smell. For the remainder of the game he keep one eye on her. Almost like he is afraid she will vanish and this unusually pleasant evening with her is gone.

"Foul." Lifting a finger to the wall she points at number twenty-three. "That one fouled number eighteen. Am I correct?"

"Y-yeah." he replies too embarrassed to tell her he didn't notice. He didn't notice because he was staring at her. "You are really having fun?"

"Is that a question?"

"Not really, I can tell. You are definitely interested in this violent mundane sport." He puts an arm around the seat she is in and leans close. "You are a hockey girl."

"I-I do not like this." Byakuya rebuffs him flatly. "Not at all!"

"Sure you do." he says poking a finger at her right cheek to hear her grumble. Byakuya is actually kind of fun. "You like watching guys beat on each other."

Realizing it's pointless to argue with him she turns back and observes the rest of the game. Is this what her sister would be doing with Ichigo? Would Rukia be sitting here next to him and listening to his voice explain the penalty box or him offering to buy her a drink. It's strange, but Byakuya almost feels jealous of her sister's closeness to him. All those years of knowing each other and the bond they have. However, Rukia ended things with Ichigo.

"Why?" she catches herself whispering, her blue eye slanting to watch him. What did her sister find so terrible about him? Sure when they first met he was the most annoying boy she ever set eyes on. But now as he is nearing twenty-one he isn't quite so appalling to her.

His bangs now fall neatly over his eyes, he is taller, and certainly more muscular, but why didn't she notice how kind he actually is? Or attractive. She looks up at the time clock and watches the time counting down realizing that the evening is almost over. A hint of dread falls over her, her arms chill slightly and she feels a warm coat wrapping around her. "Oh, no. You will be cold."

"Yeah, but I won't enjoy myself if you are sitting next to me and freezing." He tugs down her panda hat to covers her ears. "You are my break-up buddy right? Rukia sent you to make sure I'm not crushed or raging. I need to watch over yo-"

"Here." Byakuya slides off a the fluffy white scarf around her neck and wraps it around his. "I am not your break-up support. I'm your replacement date for the evening. So no arguing."

He likes that. In a simple moment of caring she showed him, a small piece of her personality. Ichigo honestly finds her kinder than he has ever realized.

After the game they have a small meal at a ramen shop. It's nothing fancy, he is sure she is used to more elaborate meals, but he is enjoying her company so much the conversation never feels strange.

"Try the dumpling's. They are the best in Tokyo." He says dropping three on a saucer and sliding it across the table. "These are my favorite things to eat in the world."

The thought of eating them makes her stomach turn, she has never liked them. Lifting her eyes up to meet his she sees his warm smile and can't help but want to please him even in this small way. So she picks up the chops sticks and tastes one.

"They are awesome right?" Ichigo leans an elbow in the table and watches her eyes light up in surprise. "Told you."

Both of them eye the single dumpling left on the center platter.

"Mine!" he says reaching for his chopsticks to swipe the final dumpling, but she is faster and claims it before he can, his chopsticks clank against the empty plate. "Damn, you are faster than me. Even in a gigai?"

She chuckles munching happily as his lower lip pokes out. Oblivious to how cute he looks right now, she watches him stare out the shop window with his chin resting in his palm.

Once the meal is finished and he pays he motions for her to follow him with a light tap on her shoulder. They walk in a comfortable silence down the streets of Karakura town on the hill nearby the river.

Turning toward his apartment with her next to him, the street lights illuminate the fresh falling snow blanketing the sidewalk with white. Drawn once again to her face he notices the cold flush filling her cheek with a rosy warmth.

"You are staring." Without turning her head to look at him she flicks her eyes over to see him stiffen slightly. His amusing behavior is just enough to make her lips turn up in a faint curl. "Is it that shocking to be around me this way?"

"Sorry..." Ichigo looks abruptly away, his eyes tilting over the to stair leading to his small apartment. "It's not that."

She lifts a brow at him.

"Ok, it is. But I had a really nice time tonight." He pulls his keys out of his coat pocket and unlocks the door. "Would you like to come in for tea?"

"I should be getting back to Soul Society."

"I'll go with you." Producing his shinigami badge he walks over to his sofa and lets his body drop on it. "I need to walk my date home after all." he tells her wanting to linger next to her side even if it's only for another twenty minutes.

The temptation to argue with him is on the tip of her tongue. There really isn't a need for him to escort her home, she was an uninvited guest after all, but Byakuya remains silent and decides that she does want him to walk her home.

Lifting out of her gigai the panda hat her bought her, floats down into her open palms. She takes it and tucks it into her gleaming white haori and pulls her blade from it's sheathe.

Now in her shinigami uniform, she appears to be the way he always thought of her, cool and indifferent.

Byakuya opens a portal, her blade shinning in golden brilliance just for a moment before the doors open in a wide circular shape. The two walk through and begin to flash step both pondering the evening and the surprise of the pleasantness of the other company.

"Did I tell you that old Yama-Jii wants me to become a captain?"

"He does?"

"Yeah, he said something about me coming to Soul Society before I die of old age."

"And what was your response?" she looks at his smiling face, shocked that he can think of that as a happy moment. "Will you accept his offer?"

"Well, Before my break up with Rukia I would have said yes. Somehow, I've always thought of being with her."

"I see." How like him, always thinking of someone else.

"Now I'm not so sure." he says setting down his right foot in Soul Society next to Byakuya's. "But, I have time to decide I suppose."

Arriving at the entry to the manor she walks forward and the tall red doors automatically part for her, two servants appear to greet her with a bow. "You would be a welcomed asset to the Gotei. Please consider this." Byakuya tells Ichigo turning back to see him stop just before the entrance.

"Yeah, I will." Ichigo takes a step closer to her, his arm lifting on its own, his fingers spreading out to almost touch her face, but he pulls back just before grazing her chin. Surrounded by high walls and unseen faces he feels slightly uncomfortable and crowded here. The world of a princess has no room for a guy like him. "Thanks for going with me, Byakuya." He takes a step back and watches her face vanish behind the huge heavy doors.

"Your are welcome."

Her voice small and light barely can be heard between the thick wooden doors. He takes a step forward to listen closer.

"Ichigo?"

"I'm still here." he says lifting a hand up to the wall.

"I'm sorry about my sister. Don't be too sad."

"I'll be fine. I promise you, Byakuya." He feels her reiatsu whisk away from the door to somewhere in the massive compound where she lives.

~/~

_**Three weeks later;**_

The fickle thing about life is, we always think we have it under control, that we have years and years allotted to us and filling them up with life's major events seems evenly paced. And for Ichigo, he didn't think for a single moment about _not_ asking Byakuya out for another date. He fully intended to, its just he didn't have the chance. Fate decided... that he has cheated. And you can't cheat. It's not allowed.

Byakuya is staring out her office window when she hears the news about Ichigo's accident. In the form of a Hell Butterfly no less. Instantly she leaves her work behind and flash steps to the nearest portal. Darting to the real world and the hospital she snaps into a gigai just as the automatic doors open to the emergency room. "Kurosaki Ichigo." she asks the woman behind the counter.

"Ummm..." the nurse checks through a stack of binders and points down the hall.

Walking briskly down the gleaming white corridor she turns the corner and runs into Ichigo's sisters and father. "What has happened?"

"He was struck by a car on his way home from work. They are operating on him now." Isshin says guiding his daughters to a sofa and pulling Byakuya aside.

"Tell me the truth."

"The car hit him so hard he rolled into the river. In the dead of winter, where it's cold. Too cold for humans to survive."

"Ichigo isn't human." Byakuya snaps feeling her nerves rising by serious the tone of Isshin's voice.

"No, but the lack of oxygen-"

"Even so... How long was he in the water?"

"Forty minutes."

Dread sinks into her skin. This isn't how she pictured that man dying. He should be old and surrounded by grandchildren, not young and beautiful.

"Kurosaki." Ryuken Ishida appears with a clipboard and and sober expression. The three adults talk in hushed voices away from the two girls sleeping on the sofa. "There is nothing more we can do."

"What?" Isshin's voice croaks out in pain. "He is a strong boy."

"Who is brain dead." Ryuken interjects with a hint of sadness. "As you know he is an organ donor. And we have already start-"

"How long has he been brain dead?" Byakuya asks biting at her lower lip.

"About eight minutes."

"Kurosaki Isshin, what has Ichigo decided?" Turning to the pale faced father her eyes dart to the bloody coat in his arms. "Has Ichigo decided to come to Soul Society?"

"I-I don't know..."

"He has no Chain of Fate. As long as his heart is beating, Ichigo is stuck in there." Byakuya points a finger towards the operating room Ishida came from. "He could be wanting to live. And you don't know!"

"We don't talk about-"

"It doesn't matter, the young man is brain dead." Ryuken interrupts placing his fingertips on his glasses to push them up. "The Ichigo you know is gone."

"He wants to live. I can feel-" Byakuya says grabbing the coat and running down the hall towards to operating room. _"He should live as who he is... as the Ichigo we know. Not some mindless plus scrapping to survive in Rukongai."_

"Someone stop her! Guards!" Ryuken yells for the officers nearby.

"_If I take this choice away from you... Will I make you sad?" _Her legs move fast, her fingers wrapping around the shinigami badge in his coat pocket. Two guards appear in front of her, and she lifts her right leg up and kicks him in the side. Turning on her standing leg she jumps up in the air striking the second one knocking them away. _"Don't be angry with me Ichigo..." _Lunging her all her weight against the doors of the operating room door, she bursts through to the shocked faces of the surgeons and nurses.

"His heart is perfect. Let's go ahead and harvest it."

"Get away from him." With the badge in her right hand she pulls the doctor away from the table Ichigo is laying on. "Ichigo..."

"Don't move lady. I'll shoot!" A group of men enter the operating room ling the walls and the power shuts off shrouding it in the dull glow of emergency lighting. The heart monitor instantly blares out as the respirator stops keeping Ichigo alive.

"No!" She moves toward him, the badge gripped tightly in her hand. Two bullets hit her in the back, and other two in her legs she starts to fall, her hand reaching out to grab the gurney. He is there, waiting on her and that is all that matters. Someone has to look out for him, be there for Ichigo when he can't fight for himself. Her pride won't let her fail. With the last bit of her strength she yanks herself up the metal table and drops the badge on his exposed chest. _"Live..." _She screams in her head as she falls to the filthy operating room floor. _"Please live..."_

Dropping limp to the floor her face lands in a pool of blood, splashing up into her eyes, coating her face and hair. It's his blood, she can tell... he was here bleeding and alone. It's true they aren't friends, they don't know each others hearts besides sharing a past of fighting. But they shared, an evening where he treated her like a normal girl, and she was moved by him. For the first time she regretted being a princess, and wished to be her free spirited sister.

They had a moment, by the gate of her vast compound... where he lingered to hear her honesty. And she loved cherished it, that part of him that is male and kind. She needs to feel that again. "ICHIGO! LIVE!" she screams out, struggling to move...

Bright golden light erupts from above and behind her. With a smile on her lips she closes her eyes feeling his reiatsu fill the room and squeeze out the coldness wrapping around her body.

"Yo... Byakuya?"

The darkness takes her away, she welcomes it knowing he is alive as an immortal shinigami now.

* * *

><p>Hey all~! Here is something different. I hope you like this! HUGS and Kisses... Fuzzi<p> 


	2. Living Treasure IchiFEMJuushiro

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**For RamecupMiso; Merry Christmas hun! I really hope you like eeet.**

**Ichigo/FemJuushiro**

_**Living Treasure**_

"Ugh." Leaning over to the side mirror of his car, Ichigo pulls downs his sunglasses wincing at the blaring glare of the midday sun baring down on him. Maybe that last drink the night before was a mistake. His head is pounding and he feels like crawling in a hole somewhere and dying. Sliding a hand through his hair, his fingers lift up the orange bangs laying over his forehead. "She is going to notice, she always notices."

Grabbing his briefcase from his seat he shuts the door and lifts his hand nonchalantly locking the door with the small device hanging on his key chain. It's a troublesome thing being around a woman like her, but he takes his job seriously. The summer wind billows his black suit jacket as he climbs the stairs to the loft apartment on the second floor. Quickly scaling the thin metal steps he glances around the block seeing nothing out of order before arriving at the pink door. His hand pauses just before knocking, "She didn't..." Slanting his brown eyes to the right he sees the door slightly ajar and frowns. Of course she did.

Despite the door being obviously open he knocks unwilling to enter her apartment without at least announcing himself. The woman has no sense of personal security! Which is why he is here for the most part. His client is concerned for the safety of the art work and then there is her...

"It's open!" Comes a light female voice, Ichigo's frown deepens, his eyebrows knitting together.

"_I can see that!" _Stepping inside he closes and _locks_ the door behind him proving it does indeed have a _lock _and it seems to work. Oh she is going to get a talking to and she better listen to him this time! With his shoes deposited at the door he moves past the sizable kitchen and living area and climbs a set of winding stairs. Soon as he is at the top he passes an open door.

The bedroom, her bedroom designed in pale blues draws his eye. Not once seeing the entire room since taking this job six months ago, Ichigo always fights the temptation to look. Today he notices a small white cat sitting on the bed sleeping. He didn't know she had a cat? Where the hell has it been hiding for six months?

Continuing onward the tall lean man arrives at the workshop room and leans in the open doorway. There she sits on a cushion with her back to the door, her long white hair loosely braided down her back as she works the potter's wheel with one hand and the clay with her other. "Ukitake-san..."

"Don't look so unhappy, Ichigo-kun. You'll make me frown." she says without turning to face him. "Then the Haniwa I'm creating will experience sadness."

"Oh, yes. I suppose I should just smile and look the other way while my client announces to the neighborhood," Ichigo puts a hand to his face. "Oi~! I'm ready for you to burgle and take advantage of me~!"

Juushiro chuckles at Ichigo's usual over zealousness. "I'm almost ready. Give me a few more minutes, please."

"I'm early. So take your time." He unbuttons his jacket and pushes up his sunglasses to rest on his head. In truth, he always arrives early, watching her create a new piece is like eavesdropping on Da Vinci or Picasso. Juushiro Ukitake is the finest maker of Haniwa alive. Haniwa are the small statues used in ancient times and placed on tombs and graves as a means of protection or a vessel to house the soul of the departed. Ichigo didn't even know about them until the museum he works for gave him the research. Turns out there is a revival of their use going on in Japan and the demand for Ukitake-san's craftsmanship has tripled in the last year. Grabbing a short stool from near the bar he walks over to the wall on his right and has a seat.

Her hand moves with ease, the gentle touch of her long pale fingertips molds the clay to her will. Ichigo takes in the sight of the material bending with a sense of wonder. Witnessing this moment countless times never seems to lessen the impact it has on him. In her delicate hands even the toughest clay softens and bows. Suddenly it takes shape, the petals of a flower blossom out ward, the effect so dramatic from of the spinning wheel his annoyance with her melts away to be replaced with a smile. "That's beaut-" But she turns toward him as he speaks and his voice stops with one look at her face.

"Thank you." Juushiro says turning around with the rose in her palm to give Ichigo a wide smile. "Oh?" Walking toward him with her head tilted to the side, she sees him quickly push the sunglasses down to shade his eyes. "Moonlighting again?" she says with a hint of sadness at the thought of him doing something really dangerous. "Who was it this time? A famous starlet? Or a former politician being threatened?"

"No one as important as you, Ukitake-san." he says with a soft tone in his voice then looks out the long rectangle window to avoid looking her in the eyes. The muted green color of those eyes always fills him with an urge to keep looking, staring at them to memorize each fleck of shimmer hidden inside. It's an impossible task, Ichigo can't help but flick his eyes back to her pleasant face. "I'll wait here while you change."

Six minutes later Juushiro reappears in the workshop doorway fully dressed in a bold red and white striped summer dress that comes down to her knees. With a cute red belt and the large bow tie style top, the dresses light material shapes her figure perfectly. It's a modest dress, her legs almost concealed and her breasts hidden behind the bow give little away beside her bare shoulders and arms. But to Ichigo she looks stunning. He literally freezes in place just looking at the way she can be earthy and practical one minute and the next she is the picture of elegance and female beauty. Trailing her body he comes to the wide brimmed floppy sun hat with a small scarf accenting her long white hair now pulled to the side and smiles. At least she is willing to hide her head a bit. With her strikingly unusual appearance she is so easily spotted by fans and on lookers.

"Hat? Or no hat?" She asks giving him a wink at already knowing Ichigo's answer.

"Hat. Definitely hat." he quickly responds going to the doorway and waits for her to walk to the stairs ahead of him. However, she doesn't move, her tall form stands in the door, her hand reaching up to touch him on the shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?" Ichigo's hand reaches into his jacket heading for his gun on impulse.

Tucking her fingers around his arm she stops him from pulling out his weapon. "Why don't you stay here with me tonight?"

"Ukitake-san..." He blinks in shock as she leans closer to him. Too close, he can smell her perfume. It's not that he hasn't realized it, the growing attraction between them that intensify more and more each day he comes to her studio. For Ichigo it's a struggle with his will. If he would touch Juushiro and he disappoint her in someway it would ruin things between them. He enjoys her company so much, that the risk is too great. "I don't think that is a good idea." Ichigo says taking a step back only to bump the door frame.

Dropping the hat in her grasp to the floor she reaches out to him with both her hands, her fingers slipping away the glasses from concealing his intense amber eyes. "There is a spare bedroom. I'm sure you would sleep peacefully here."

"Oh... you mean." His cheeks blaze bright crimson, nervously turning his head away he feels so stupid for thinking she likes him. "Thank you, Ukitake-san for the offer but-" His words stop as her hands gently touch the sides of his face drawing him to gaze at her perfect complexion and full lips.

"Is it so bad that I want to take care of you?"

"I don't-"

"I'm simply offering too." she whispers leaning up to press a kiss to his hot cheek. He is so guarded, so deeply entrenched in being only protector to her that Juushiro's eyes don't close for the kiss. She stares up at his hair, breathes in his masculine scent and is unable to stop herself from wrapping her arms around his chest. Unsure for how long she will be allowed to hold him, she takes in everything to memorize. "Ichigo, you are so warm and kind."

Now she said it. How can she see through him so easily? His eyes close tight and he brings his arms up intending to push her gently away, but her breath flutters near his ear sending a sudden chill over him. His fingers clinch a mere second before opening up to slide past her cheeks, fast and boiling with need he claims her mouth in a crushingly passionate kiss. Only capable of feeling the softness curling around him his lips move against Juushiro's pleading for the pent up frustration to be sated by her.

Finding herself with a hungry mouth pressing her against a wall she struggles to meet his desire. Ichigo is a lit match feeding on her lips, his hands tugging out the string holding her loosely braided hair in place. Within moments her lungs are screaming for air and her hair is captured by his fingertips.

White satin hair slides easily between his fingers almost forever. Ichigo's mouth travels to her exposed neck nibbling on her cream kissed skin, her fast pulse throbbing out a seductive beat on his lips. "Your heart is beating incredibly fast... Juushiro."

Floating next to him in a weightless haze her hands grip the material on the back of his jacket. Juushiro's only concern is holding her close against him, his strong hands now circling her waist show no signs of letting go. "I know, Ichigo." she whispers before giving him a kiss. Quick, but firm she presses her lips to his, another kiss, and yet another this one lingering so she can suck on his lower lip. The pace now a bit slower Juushiro eases her right leg up to rub against the length of his leg.

The seductive contact proves too much for him. Instantly breaking away he backs in the wall and covers his face. "I should not have done that. I'm very very sorry, Ukitake-san.""

"Oh, I enjoyed it Ichigo. No need to apolo-"

Peeking through his fingers his eyes dart to the red whelp on her neck. His whole body tightens in anger. "I hurt you!"

"It's just a hickey..." she says softly, her palm covering the stinging patch of skin on her neck. "I'm not going to break."

"This was a mistake." Ichigo replies sharply his disgust in himself to heavy to push away even at the cost of touching her again. "I'm going to have the company send someone else to protect you."

In that moment she watches him turn and walk away, her own pride to great to overcome his regret. When the door shuts she shuts her eyes and leans against the wall. "Risk flows both ways, Ichigo." At least the pain will last a bit. That is the consolation of being the one who acts first, and the one who stands still while the other walks away. Tilting her head up she stares at the ceiling until her vision blurs.

~/~

"You are a real moron, you know that Ichigo?"

The loud voice screaming in Ichigo's earphone piece makes him wince. "I know, Rukia." he groans turning into the parking lot of the museum and switching his vehicle off.

"No, you don't know anything! Do you know _why_ Ukitake-san has a bodyguard?"

"I just assumed it was all the priceless Haniwa artifacts she restores for the museum."

"You guard her, not the artifacts... you moron! She had a... bad stalker. He broke into her apartment and held her captive for a week."

"If that happened I would have been told. It's not possible." The denial falls flat, even Ichigo can see how her trusting behavior would allow someone to slip in and- "Rukia..."

"What MORON!"

"You are her therapist... and." He feels sick, sick to his stomach and sick at himself. "This attacker was released about six months ago, right?"

"Yes. Ukitake-san hasn't slept well since then. But she told me, she trusts you."

"Shit!" Ichigo leans his head against the steering wheel as the color drains from his face. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm an ass." A knock on his car window startles him. Glaring up at his boss he quickly rolls down the window. "Urahara-san?"

"Kurosaki-san, we received a call from the police... there is a massive fire at Ukitake-san's-"

"SHIT!" His car screams out of the lot leaving a very concerned Urahara rubbing his chin. Unhooking the phone from his ear he drops it on the empty seat next to him and speeds all the way to Juushiro's loft. Arriving quickly his vision fills with high flames and bursting windows. "Oh, god." Jerking the car to a stop he darts out of it and heads for the stairs. Why? Why does she live on the second floor?

"Hey you can't go in there!"

"What?" Ichigo barely registers the hand yanking him back from the blaze. "Did you see a woman in there?"

"What?"

"A woman! A beautiful woman lives here!" he screams yanking his arm out of the firefighters grasp and running back towards the engulfed building. "Juushiro! Juushiro!" Impossible... no one noticed a beautiful woman in a burning apartment complex. "Someone tell me if you saw a woman in there!" his voice cracks under the strain. Thunder echoes above him as he takes a step back, his body lurching unwillingly like a bullet hitting him deep in the stomach. Out of the corner of his eye he spots a long black body bag being loaded in a van and driving away.

"_There is a spare bedroom. I'm sure you would sleep peacefully here."_

The image of her surrounded by flames and black smoke flashes in his mind. Her bird-ish voice, her kind smile... gone just totally fucking gone.

Sometime after dark he finds himself at his small apartment. Dropping his keys to the floor he staggers inside dripping wet, his jacket long since discarded in some unknown place.

"Hello Ichigo." Juushiro sits on the edge of the simple black covered bed still in her red and white striped dress. "I hope you don't mind, Rukia let me in." she says slightly concerned about the serious expression on Ichigo's face as he slowly walks toward her. Rainwater continues to drip down his face from his bangs, getting his eyes, plastering his white button up shirt to his skin.

Without blinking he gazes at her in disbelief, his steps bringing him closer and closer until he is directly in front of her. Reaching down the wet drops still clinging on his fingertips wet her cheeks as he gently touches her cheeks.

"Your cold." Juushiro starts to rise only from him to drop to his knees and wrap his arms around her waist. _"He is trembling." _She ponders to herself rubbing small circles into his scalp trying to comfort him.

"It's impossible to be cold," he whispers moving a hand through her hair and bringing the pure untouched lock to his nose. "with you next to me." Relief warms his blood, and her hands sliding into his hair, calms him to the bone. Finally able to breathe a little easier he lifts his head and tenderly kisses her. This time he is the one making the first move, and his stupid fears are yanked from his mind. She is here and alive, so incredibly alive. Scooting her closer to the edge of the bed he kisses her again, her lips instantly responding eagerly. There, she isn't upset, she isn't angry. Juushiro is touching him back, that is the best feeling of all.

The passion they found earlier is rekindled, but this time it's tempered with patience. Ichigo works her gasping mouth, enjoying the smooth soft feel of them sliding against his, Juushiro slips her eyes shut giving into the humming of her own desire for him. She deepens the kiss, lightly flicking out her tongue for a quick taste, but Ichigo is more than willing to meet her in the middle. With their mouths busy, their hands begin to travel. His wet clothes present a problem and he maintains the kiss while pulling out his shirt tail from his pants and pulling apart the front sending buttons clicking to the floor.

The action sends a wave of excitement over her, she is finally going to explore the body she has stared at with an overwhelming curiosity. Tugging at the zipper of her dress she pulls it down preparing to slide out of it when Ichigo puts his hands around her upper torso and begins gathering the fabric up in his finger while pushing the garment down with his thumbs. Slowly the pads of his thumbs move over her skin until the dress is gather in his palms and he moves it up over her head.

With her breasts exposed his anticipation rises, his mouth finds her again as his shirt is peeled from his soaked skin. Her scent washes over him, stronger now that her dress is discarded on the floor. Vanilla, sweet cream, and orange notes tantalize his nose causing his mouth to travel back down to her neck to breathe her in.

"Ah!" Juushiro gasps out a shock as his hands find her breasts and cup them gently in his large palms while his lips tease her pulse point without mercy. Her body heats up, the fingertips exploring her small pink nipples tug and squeeze the most amazing sensations out of her. "Ohhh."

"_My god." _That sound is incredible. Ichigo mind clouds with her, her body arching and moving seductively under his hands. The erection pressing at his pants for the past few minutes becomes hopelessly uncomfortable. Regretfully his hands leave her breasts to hurriedly discard his pants. Soon as he wiggles out of them and turns to drop them on the floor her hands wrap around his cock. Everything screeches to a halt, surprised at her zealousness he looks in her deep green eyes. Dilated, wonton, and full of lust, her eyes darken yet sending a chill down his spine. Unable to stop himself he kisses her hungrily, his mouth demanding her lips to part and open for him.

She slides her hand up his shaft enjoying the velvety weight of his ample cock in her hand. He is large, with a bulbous pink tip already dripping, his thickness filling her hand perfectly. The years of working clay have made her hands sensitive and wise to each bump and vein she feels under her fingertips. After a few moments, Ichigo's kiss becomes ragged, his chest heaving.

"You are killing me." Ichigo shudders, breaking the kiss and wrapping a hand gently around her wrist. Holding her arms away from his body he leans over her hard enough to force her back to the bed. "You bring out this side of me, I didn't know I had." he tells her stretching his body over hers, her body instantly molding to his, her legs opening to cradle his torso. "Oh, god. I like it. I..." Now face to face with her, Ichigo tilts his head closer enough to touch her lips. "I love you."

"I know you do." comes her soft reply just before his mouth claims her lips. With his hips nudging at her waist, she feels him so close to her, but for the panties in the way, her body writhes and arches up toward his erection. "Ichigo..."

"Hmm?" he mutters sliding his lips down her neck and to her right breast. Swirling his tongue around her right nipple he pauses to exhaling a breath and wonder at the pink bud tightening up. He licks and sucks it in his mouth listening to the moans coming from her lips.

"I-Ichigo..." Juushiro shakes in pleasure, the sweetness building between her legs. Her left breast is given the same treatment, her breathing increasing with each tug of his teeth. "Ah!"

"You are beautiful." he whispers sucking in the hard pink nipple as he lightly pinches the other. Refusing to stop he rocks against her body while tweaking her nipples until she sucks in a deep breath and quakes under him.

"Ah..ah!" she cries out suddenly. "I love you, Ichigo." Her head lifts to entice him to kiss her, but Ichigo's mouth travels lower yet. Creating a moist trail of wide open kisses he pauses at her hip bone and curls her panties back with his index finger. "Oh!" His tongue there feels amazing, tasting every inch of skin for her side to her belly button. Only able to touch his hair she slides her pale fingers through his orange locks so lost in the pleasure, so excited that her voice lifts higher.

Tugging away her panties he finally sees the rest of her secrets. There below him spread open is her swollen, slick pussy just waiting for him to taste.

"I-Ichigo. Now you don't really have-" her voice stops as he looks up at her and presses his brow together. "U-Um unless you want- Ohhhhhhhhh."

Ichigo's course wide tongue travels up her slit once, twice, and third time before he buries his mouth in her pussy. The hint of sweetness is tantalizing and her reaction makes him slide up to find her clit. The smell, the taste, the sounds, and her movements are pushing him into madness. He teases her plump button swirling his tongue around it, sucking it and her hips lift and sway against him until her whole body shakes. "Did you like that?"

Blurry eyed and panting she can only nod her head. Sucking in a breath she motions for him to return to the bed, and he eagerly obliges, kneeling between her long milky white legs. With his cock lined up at her entrance he moves forward giving a light push into her tight body. Warmth, heat and pressure surround him, he is there, inside this beautiful woman.

Gently stretched Juushiro's eyes heat up with pure pleasure. She lifts her hips up toward him, so caught up in being completely filled by him.

Barely an inch from her face, every breath, every moan between them is intensified. Sliding in and almost out he watches her eyes darken and he moves back inside until the tip of his cock finds the end of her.

Juushiro wraps her legs around his tan hips and they begin to rock together. Incredible bliss ripples through her body and her moans are swallowed by Ichigo's hungry mouth on hers, drawn by her pleasure-filled eyes he kisses her deep, while his hips move against her pale perfect flesh. It's overwhelming, the pressure around his cock, her fragrance, her hands gently moving down his shoulders to his back.

Ichigo moves faster listening to her moan with every thrust of his hips. His pulse is racing, his body glistening in a coat of sweat. The fingertips exploring his back suddenly clutch at him, and instinctively he presses his palms to the bed increasing the force.

"Oh! Yessss, Ichigo." The waves of pleasure peek over and over for her. She feels him everywhere, he says he loves her again, and the bliss refuses to stop.

Deep in his body heat bubbles up streaking for his cock, even his muscles burn for release. Suddenly she clamps down on him harder than before pushing him over the edge. He comes with her, his loud groan echoing in the emptiness of his apartment.

Gasping for air Ichigo flops over on the bed next to her swiping a hand through his wet hair. What now? Only one thing really seems important to him so he just blurts it out without a hint of fear. "Move in with me."

Juushiro turns on her side to look at his face. He looks alright now. Whatever reluctance he has about her is settled and put to rest. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter. Uninvited will return next update! Now please tell me what you think! And make requests for this series. HUGS YOU ALL Fuzzi ...gdi I'm tired... I stayed up all night... My doctor is gonna hunt me down. But I do it for the LOVE! THE LOVE! Heehee<p> 


	3. Uninvited part2 IchiFemBya

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Ichigo/FemBya **

_**Uninvited**_

**_"We travel, some of us forever, to seek other states, other lives, other souls." ~Anais Nin_**

_**Part two; A far off Place**_

As children it is said we are like a sponge, absorbing everything from our speech patterns to the way we think from the people around us. No one understands this more than Byakuya Kuchiki. Words flow in waterfalls to our open ears filling up our souls with oceans of emotion. We say so many words each day. They ring out loud and bold, or whisper sweetly in our ears. But it's the tone of the spoken words that carry with them so much meaning.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

"_His heart is perfect. Let's go ahead and harvest it." _That's right, they were ripping out his heart when she found him on an operating table. His heart. Ichigo's large, beating heart -before he was _even _dead.

"Captain, I think you need a new desk."

"_He shouldn't have to die that way... not young and beautiful.. Beautiful, I think Ichigo is beautiful? Yes, I do think he is incredibly-" _Did he hear those terrifying words? The words that would mean his death?

"Captain?" Renji sets a hand on Byakuya's shoulder only to feel her icy grip squeezing his fingers together. "O-O-O-Ouch! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were asleep."

"I was not sleeping." She gives him a very cold glare. The darkest one she has ever created, just to scare the shit out of him. He wouldn't be Renji if she couldn't tease him a bit.

"I mean... thinking about work with your eyes closed." he adds before pulling his hand away and returning to the corner of the room where his desk sits. _"I think my index finger is broken!" _Plopping his butt in the chair he grumbles a few minutes without getting an apology. Over the past few months she has been so... well more distant than normal. Moody Kuchiki is what the other captains are calling her behind her back. All of them but Ichigo that is. _"Ichigo.. you fucker. You are here for five minutes and you make captain. Me, I'm here my whole life and I'm still stuck without a promotion... and with Bankai I might add!" _Exhaling a sharp blast of air out his nose he continues to fill out the mission logs from last week.

A large crack appeared in the sky and hollows poured into the Seireitei. Almost all of the captains fought off the attack including Byakuya and Ichigo. However, something strange happened. During the battle Ichigo seemed to keep close to his captain. And once Ichigo even took a massive hit that would have struck her. Renji can't keep his mind off of it. It's been six months since Ichigo arrived here. No one could even believe what the Captain had done to save him. Yet, they don't talk or meet up at all? Even during captain's meeting Byakuya keeps her distance, so why is he all protective? What the hell is going on with them?

The knock at the door draws him out of his chair. Swiping away the heavy thoughts of the morning, Renji opens the door to find Ichigo standing there in a sparkling white haori. "What do you want?"

"I want to see Byakuya. If she isn't busy." Ichigo says tilting his head to look behind Renji.

"Captain..." Renji leans in to block Ichigo's view, his voice coming out flat and lifeless. "Captain _Kurosaki_ is here to see you. Should I tell him you are busy and kick his ass out of here?" Cracking his fingers together he smiles wide at the irritated look on Ichigo's face. "Want me to tell him you are busy or out of the office?"

"Oi.. Renji, you bastard. I'm standing right here." The orange-haired shinigami growls trying to push inside the door. "Byakuya tell Renji to _heel_."

"Abarai." Why is the one person she doesn't want to see standing in her doorway giving Renji a hard time. _"Ichigo..." _Damn him and that adorable smirk of his. "Go file the mission logs from last week and then take an hour for lunch." Byakuya says to Renji opening her desk drawer and setting a pen inside. _"Here it starts..." _Everyday, every single day since he came to Soul Society Ichigo has appeared in her doorway with the same unthinkable question. _"I am a liar."_

She has done nothing _but_ think about his request. He is after all a man who can say the simplest of things and it carry the deepest of meaning. Yet, it's the secret intent of those words that chases at her resistance. Selfish desires locked inside an uninvited heart sometimes spill out honest confessions. She is a woman who carries a lot of fear.

Soon as the door shuts, Ichigo grabs Renji's chair dragging it along the floor in a loud scratching sound before turning it around so he can straddle it. So far he has been polite and respectful, but he can only take no for an answer so long before changing his tactics. Once seated he leans his arms along the back and places his chin on his arms. Today he has an entirely different plan. It's a winner. He can feel it. _"Today, you are going out with me."_

Byakuya glances up at him in expectation, but instead of the question he only meets her gaze with a smile. Warm and filled with affection, that face alone can break a woman driven by self control and responsibility to do things she swore to herself she should NEVER try to do. Ichigo is just that handsome.

People say a lot of things. Things they don't mean, things really, _really_ do. And when Ichigo speaks it's always laced with feeling and emotional richness.

Byakuya has long since considered the many times he has come to her with the same question, leaving her feeling suddenly empty for his presence. How that grates at her mind. Today for the first time since he began his interrogation, her ears hope to hear the words again. So why is he just staring at her? _"Is he finally ready to stop trying?"_ Stubbornly stoic, she returns his warm gaze ignoring the fluttering in her own stomach. The cocky smile, the way his chin rests on his arm... he is an insufferable bastard. But a very cute bastard.

Suddenly Ichigo rises from the chair, and just as Byakuya's heart squeezes in fear that he might actually give her what she wants -surrendering this foolishness, he surprises her by picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. "W-What are you doing! Put me down!"

"No." he replies firmly before darting out her window ignoring her cries.

"I-Ichigo, what could you possibly gain by this behavior? Release me at once!"

"Eh... I already said no to that, Byakuya. Are you actually repeating yourself?" Ichigo chuckles poking at her pride just enough to feel a knee kick at his stomach. "Ugh... now just be good for another few seconds or you won't get your surprise."

"I-I do not need a surprise from the likes of you!" Comes her swift denial only to be met with a scoffing sound from his throat. His cuteness has a limit! Alright, maybe somewhere very, very deep down she might actually like the attention he is giving her. But it's honestly pointless, she lives behind tall walls of tradition made of oak. Ichigo on the other hand is like the wild winds blowing in a open blue sky, he has never met a single barrier he couldn't overcome with his blustering will alone.

"_No, she does... she really, really does!" _Ichigo silently argues setting his feet down on the stone platform of the senkaimon. "We are ready."

"Very good." Juushiro Ukitake replies opening the gate. As the couple passes by he catches the red blush on Byakuya's face as she avoids eye contact with him. No one will envy Ichigo Kurosaki in his choice of a woman. However, it seems so like him that he would set his eyes on the most difficult woman in all of Soul Society. _"The young man loves a challenging lady. Good for him."_

Within a few quick flash steps, Byakuya finds herself in a small town square in the human world as a noisy festival parade marches by.

"The portal is closed behind us, and won't reopen until tomorrow." he says setting her feet gently on the road. "Now I'm certain you can't run away."

"Tomorrow? I can't be gone overni-" Before she can blink to get some kind of idea where she is, Ichigo has tugged her into a hotel placed a key card and Soul Candy into her palm. "What's this?"

"In your room, you will find some human clothes. Please meet me back down here in thirty minutes."

Byakuya appears on the street after popping into a gigai and the quaint dress he picked out for her. Lightly stepping across the busy road she sees Ichigo changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. He looks masculine and very grown up to her as he leans against a light pole carelessly kicking a stone with his foot. "Hi." she says with an unsure wave.

"Damn..." he whispers looking Byakuya up and down. The pale lavender summer dress comes down to her knees with tiny straps on her shoulders and an high empress waistline accenting her perfect sized breasts. To Ichigo they are perfect. Round and full, not too big or too small. Byakuya's breasts are the ones he could look at the rest of his life. "You look nice." Damn. She looks better than that. But he isn't sure how to express the way she makes him feel properly. "Ready?"

"Yes." she replies tilting her head down.

The late afternoon glow shifts into evening, winds sweep through the vast valley and over Byakuya's skin. "It's pleasant, and quiet." she says glancing at him as they arrive in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah, I wanted to find a nice place, you could relax and not worry about anything." He shows her a large plaid colored blanket spread out in the center of a vast green hillside. "Have a seat."

Slipping off her shoes she kneels to sit on her legs curious at what Ichigo has planned. "It's... very empty." Byakuya doesn't see much of anything the dim light of sunset is fading quickly past the horizon. Eyeing him stealthily she immediately notices how the sun played lovingly with the rich color of his hair and how his face looked even more handsome when he enjoyed something so apparently.

"That's the idea." he whispers, sitting next to her and gesturing to the basket of food on his left.

They eat the modest picnic stealing glances at each other, as the area begins to bathe in moonlight.

"The moon is lovely tonight." Byakuya says glancing up and admiring the way the moon's rays catch his vibrant hair. She can not remember the last time she felt this relaxed in anyone's presence. But then, Ichigo isn't just anyone. What she couldn't help wonder is... if that attractive tattoo is there... on his back. And would he let her touch it. Would he?

The wind calms allowing the first hints of dew float down unseen to chill at her shoulders. The flowers exhale, filling the air with a cloud of sweet scents. Byakuya closes her eyes, trying to take in everything, to accept anything he might want in return. The pleasant coolness against her skin, the quiet murmur of the breeze swaying the grass, everything draws her into a blanket of comfort. For the first time she wants to give him a bit of affection. She can smell the fresh spicy scent of Ichigo's skin, the closeness of his body is seductive and of course she is damn curious about that tattoo.

Noticing the slight pink tint to her cheeks darken into a roesy blush Ichigo's exhales a relaxing sigh of satisfaction. _"She's stopped fighting. It was worth it... so very worth it to see this expression."_

Ichigo moves next to her and pulls her between his legs, his arms wrap gently around her slender shape. "Are you cold?" he asks tilting his head in the crook of Byakuya's shoulder.

"A little." she says ever so carefully leaning back into his embrace. Ichigo's warmth and strength linger so very close. It's still scary but not bad. You see battles don't scare Byakuya, it's things like this that really eat at her. However Ichigo is smart. He brought her her to a far off place. There are no eyes to look at her in this vast empty valley, none but Ichigo's and she wants his gaze.

"I'm going to kiss you tonight." he boldly states, with his lips near her ear. Noticing her shoulders stiffen slightly he slides his hands down her arms to ease her nerves. "It'll be alright." Leaning his head even closer to her neck the scent of her sweet skin floods his senses begging him to drown in it. "Oh, I really want to kiss you."

His words make her skin sizzle. Featherly light kisses tease seductively at her neck. She flushes fighting the need to smile, as a wave of pleasure pool in her belly. His lips tickle at her neck until they search out the right place to flick his tongue over.

Byakuya's head tilts allowing him more room to explore, and his tender lips move with an eagerness that takes her breath away. With her body heating up, her hands reach to her sides gripping his thighs. His hands on her shoulders come around her body to hold her waist. _"His lips are like fire on my __neck." _Byakuya's emotions start to lift, giving her body feeling lighter, captivated by his powerful embrace. "Alright... Ichigo." she finally says in a light voice.

Given permission he doesn't wait, he grabs her and tugs so her back hits the blanket. Hovering over her for a moment he stares down at her inviting plump red lips, and the deep blue of her eyes echoing a silent fear. "It'll be alright, Byakuya." Ichigo tells her, his eyes meeting her unsure gaze. "You're so sweet."

"I'm not." she replies struggling not to turn away from, but his finger presses to her lips stopping her words.

"You are to me, Byakuya." Ichigo says with a crooked smile. People always assume she doesn't care, that she is incapable of any type of emotion other than disdain. But he sees her, is aware that her coolness is only a cover for how many walls she has built up around her. Just like that massive entrance to the Kuchiki manor, she is well barricaded keeping her feelings locked up and everyone who approaches locked out. Despite that Ichigo wants her. "Save all your sweetness for me." he whispers before crushing his lips over hers. Another taste of a heavenly rush fills his chest with hope. His mouth tugs on hers feasting on the softness of her lips. The faint sound he was waiting for makes his lips leave hers. "Open your eyes."

Soon as her eyes focus on Ichigo a boom erupts far above them in the midnight sky. Streaking in red flecks the dark is pushed back with bold fireworks. "Oh..." she gasps in surprise. Bathed in reds and blues, and gold hues the colors shimmer just above the valley and light up his face. Between the booms and flickering lights the smile on his face grows serious. In slow motion and he leans down and kisses her again. The feeling of his lips make her crash inside, she reaches out and grabs the hem of his white shirt to hold on. The kiss grows deeper as the rumbling in her chest excites her senses with each thunderous boom. Air isn't important, food, or drink is just a temporary fix for a hunger like this. His mouth draws at hers, his course tongue slicking over her upper lip. More, yes, she wants more of him. Clutching at his shirt her dainty fingernails dig at his clothing pulling him closer.

Byakuya's slender legs open to cradle Ichigo's hips. The world feels on fire tonight. Sliding his lips down her neck he listens to her gasping for a breath. "Keep your eyes open." he tells her before kissing a path down to her dress.

"You are missing the fireworks." she says a little loudly trying to speak about the roar of explosions.

"I'm not. I can feel them." His fingers tug down the straps of her dress and his lips press to the part between her breasts. "I can feel the sky from here." Lavishing long open kisses on the sides of her breasts he can feel the rumble of the fireworks in her body. Her heart is there too pounding away a seductive rhythm that's hell bent on torturing him. "Oh, I feel you."

"Ichigo." Her chest starts to rise and fall, and her body arches up, but she refuses to shut her eyes. Unwilling to block out anything she keeps taking in the night sky lighting up for her. It moves her, no he moves her to this strange place, her emotions seemingly bursting with the fireworks. This is the moment to decide. Allow it or close off from what he is offering. _"I like so many things about him and I don't want him to grow tired and leave me alone. I like him. I really do like Ichigo." _Unable to bear the temptation she smooths her hands down to the buttons on his shirt and begins hastily undoing them.

Busy with his own exploration his white shirt is yanked down before he notices. Leaning up on his palms he looks at her for a moment almost in a daze.

Byakuya's lips slowly part, shining softly with moisture, full and inviting. Giving him a nod, she lifts her hips up enough to remove her panties and set them next to the picnic basket. "What are you waiting for?"

"Once won't be enough. " His strong fingers hold the woman's delicate chin tenderly. "Do you understand, Byakuya?" Pressing his lips softly against hers, Ichigo pours all his need into the kiss. And like a rush her taste floods his senses. She is practically melting into him when he eagerly deepened the kiss and softly flicked his tongue against her warm parted lips. Vaguely he became aware of her hands insistently pushing the shirt off his shoulders.

The lull in the fireworks quickly ends, and the thunder returns this time faster. Lips like honey kiss him into a frenzy. Feet push at his hips and his pants as he kisses her back. Clothes... clothes are just annoying. Releasing her for a moment he fumbles with his belt and pants to remove them.

Soon as his pants lay near his shoes he turns back to her, but she is next to him, and climbing onto his lap. Before he can mutter a response her arms circle his shoulders and she curls around him. The wetness of her sex slides against his hard cock leaving a moist trail up to the round tip. "Ohhh, what about foreplay-"

"Next time." Byakuya impatiently pushes his cock inside her with a smooth tilt of her body. Instantly arms wraps around her waist, and hot palms press at her backside. "Just let me feel you." It's a tight fit, even as wet as she is and it takes a bit of work to get him all the way in. However, once she settles in and adjusts to his girth the rest of the world fades lost somewhere in the fireworks as Ichigo and Byakuya rock together.

Clutching helplessly at the lavender skirt of her dress he wrings it into a fist while she lifts up and down. Leaning up his body supports her easily. His lips finding her breasts warm and inviting for his mouth to suck on.

It's been so long since he has been with anyone, even longer for Byakuya that the tension builds between them lightening fast. Hot breathy kisses fan over her already hardening nipples making her shiver strongly as her skin is sucked into his hot mouth. "Ahhh!" Her hips rock with shocking accuracy into the cradle of his spread thighs.

"Oh damn, you feel good." he groans the unmistakable sign of his own need for her, is hard and pulsating inside her. "Byakuya..." Ichigo's voice sounds slightly raspy as he whispers into her delicate ear enjoying tiny shivers that racked through her trembling body. Curling an arm under her right leg his hips move up into her stretching and opening her wider. His reward comes quickly her body trembling, her voice lifting from his each small thrust. But it's not enough, he wants to experience everything she is feeling.

A hand yanks Byakuya's dress over her head, and the cool air hits her skin hard. A split second later she is on her back and Ichigo is descending upon her. "Ahhh!" Surprised at his passionate and impulsiveness she can only lift her arms and wind them around his shoulders. The tips of her cool fingers caress gently along the flexing muscles under Ichigo's skin.

"Damn!" he moans and then he is back, his lips descending upon hers. Soon he is riding hard and fast, her pussy walls griping him tight. Their combined gasps and moans soon joined the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. He can see Byakuya's mouth falling open in a voiceless scream while her body helplessly arches high from the intense wave of pleasure coursing through her.

"I-Ichigo!" The orgasm ripples through her, the peak almost overwhelming. Her body rocks against his, her pussy clamping mercilessly around his cock. "Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!" Ichigo's tempo is excruciating, instead of easing off the orgasm arcs higher.

"Byakuya!" he groans moving in and out of her tight body with deep relentless thrusts loving the friction on his cock. Her small hands drift down his back towards his buttocks and squeeze. "Ohhh! " The pleasure proves too much for him and his heavy cock twitches out the beginning of his climax. "Nnnngh!"

She feels him so deep inside her, his warm seed spilling in her deepest places. His face is taut and strained but he looks so confident and happy. Her palms smooth over his cheeks, touching that dependability he breathes out so easy. Byakuya's can feel the affection all the way in her heart. No, he is there already, has been there since their first meeting in fact. It's where she wants Ichigo to remain, forever. "I love you, Ichigo", she whispers, her fingers caressing his sweaty brow and along his jaw.

Ichigo's face contorts with emotions and his body stills for a moment above her before he started to move again, a boyish smile blooming on his face as he kisses her reddened lips."I am so happy."

We have a power over people with our words. They are unseen weapons brandished at people we love, and often by people we hate. The deeper the feelings inside, the more important are the things we say. So we can use our words wisely, to hurt, to heal and to love. And... to connect to each other.

* * *

><p>Hey all here is part2 I hope you like it. Next up will be FemGrim or maybe FemUlqui. What would you like? HUGS and kisses^^ Fuzzi<p> 


End file.
